Craig the Genie
'Craig '''is an semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic powerful Genie and the Main mascot of ''Craig & Friends Adventures Series. Origin Story Craig was an average joe in the 21st century when he walked into this Pawn shop and happen to notice this really old grandfather clock wasn't the right time, so he went to fix-it until he was whisked away back in time unconsciousness, but when he woke up, Craig found himself outside the city of Agrabah (This was a couple of years after Aladdin and Jasmine tied the knot). As Craig was walking through the marketplace, he found a wagon full of strange and old items being collected by a hobo. So quickly Craig went through it and he found a Magic Lamp (like the one in Once Upon a Time) and of course rubbed the lamp and meet Ari; the genie of the lamp. Craig decided to give Ari his third wish to him and use remaining two wishes. Craig's first wish was to impersonate every single voice he knew (be it celebrity, animal, ect) making me one of the best impressionist ever and his second wish was to be part Toon (mainly like roger rabbit & the looney tunes). But after he made his second wish, Craig noticed that Ari had a crush on a girl named Monica down at the marketplace, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Craig asked Ari if he'd ever talked to her, Ari quickly told him he hasn't because he was scared that the girl he loves wouldn't love him back because of his..........current job position (Genie of the lamp). Craig told him that they could trade places. (Like what Genie and Iago did once) After Craig and Ari traded places, Ari went to check on Craig to see if I was okay after the switch. To which he sprung up and started bouncing around the marketplace as Tigger doing the Whoop-de-Dooper Loop-de-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce. Craig handed Ari a small scroll which he should use in case of a serious emergency. They divided and went to do what they wanted to do. Ari eventually introduced himself to Monica and they hit it off very well. Meanwhile, Craig was helping out the citizens and everyone was cheering cause he was doing better than when Iago did it. At which time Ari and Monica watched and Ari thought to himself how much better Craig was at being a Genie than he was. Things were going well for a while until an evil warlock came to Agrabah. Looking for the Genie his been hearing about, he eventually captured Ari, Monica and Craig thinking that Craig was the Genie, it looked as if he'd get his way until Craig whispered to Ari to tell Monica the truth and give Craig back the scroll, the warlock noticed it and asked Craig what that was to which he told the warlock that it was "Ari's last wish". The warlock snatched the scroll from Craig's hand but what he didn't know is that tricked the warlock into reading the scroll which read 'i wish for Craig to take Ari's place as the all powerful Genie of the Lamp and be send to another part of time." At that moment, the wish was granted, what magic Ari had left was transferred to Craig making an all Powerful Genie, he was being pulled into his newly reshaped magic lamp (which now looked like Genie's Lamp but with the color scheme as Jafar's lamp). But before fully being sucked into the lamp, he snatched the warlock's assistant, Kreeper as well as the warlock's book of spells and his magic hat which rendered him powerless. Ari called the guards to quickly apprehend the warlock and place him under arrest, Ari figured that Monica wouldn't speak to him again after he lied about who he was but Monica told him that she didn't care if he had magic, she loved him for being caring and compassionate, Ari and Monica lived happily ever after. ﻿ As for Craig, he and Kreeper finally landed in Medieval England where they spent several hundred thousand years in the lamp, deep underground until one day Kreeper had enough of Craig and his craziness and manages to dig himself and Craig's genie lamp out of the ground, where they were sent through the time portal. Craig barks at Kreeper to release him, but Kreeper rebels against Craig and throws the lamp into a nearby well. Later that night, a young He continued jumping from one century to another, granting wishes left and right, going on adventures like sailing the Titanic (1997 movie) and helping to construct Frankenstein until he wound up in the town of San Ángel to what would be the beginning of one of his greatest adventures of his life.﻿ Craig's Pokemon *Cyndaquill (male) *Poliwhirl *Crobat *Aipom *Cacnea (male) *Sandslash Other Pokemon *Gliscor *Ariados *Flygon *Metang *Dusclops *Heracross *Donphan *Beedrill *Venonat *Arbok *Rhydon *Dotrio *Carnivine *Spoink Ultimatrix Alien Forms *Heatblast *Diamondhead *Fourarms *Stinkfly *Greymatter *Wildmutt *Upgrade *XLR-8 *Ghostfreak *Ripjaws *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Waybig *Eyeguy *Upchuck *Ditto *Blitzwolfer *Snare-Oh *Frankenstrike *Humungosaur *Swampfire *Bigchill *Spidermonkey *Goop *Jetray *Brainstorm *Chromastone *Echo-Echo *Loadstar *Rath *Nanomech *Water Hazard *Terraspin *AmpFibian *Armidrllo *NRG *Fasttrack *ChamAlien *Shocksquatch *Eatle *Clockwork *Jury Rigg *Feedback *Bloxx *Gravattack *Crashhopper *Arctiquana *Ball Weevil *Walkatrout *Pesky Dust *Mole-Statch *The Worst *Kickin Hawk *Toepick *Astrodactyl *Bullfrag *Buzzshock *Atomix *Gutrot *Whampire Trivia *Craig will form the MPC at the end of Craig reads The Book of Life along with Manolo and Maria. *At the end of Craig & Friends meets Aladdin, Manolo will use his third wish to have Craig become a Semi- phenomenal, nearly cosmically powerful Genie much like Genie. *Craig is the Scooby-Doo (mascot) of his team. *Inspiration for Craig the Genie comes from Aladdin's Genie, Radio (Brave Little Toaster), the Looney Tunes, Scooby-Doo, Tigger and a little bit of Uncle Grandpa. *Craig was afraid of being wished free because he feared that if he was, he'll be mortal again since he was turned into a genie unlike Genie. *Craig has a few weaknesses like being bottled, his fear of rodent zombies, and hearing a beautiful female singing voice for the first time (which only works once per singer). *Craig has been hit in the so many times that he a spot on the back of his head so sensitive that if someone hits it, he'll seems to hallucinate and he'll quote/re-enact various TV shows, movies, comedy specials, YT clips ect (much like Batty Koda). **In additon of the impressions formed from the head wound, if someone makes up a memory, a promise ect, he'll think that he was told or done that and go alone with it despite it never happened. * If Craig wants to sing a song or rehearse a comedy routine, he'll often take out his phone, plug it into his head (which acts like a amplifier) and hits play. (depending on what he puts on). * Craig and Conner Maza do not get along and are constantly at each other's throats, and Conner insults Craig by calling him a "Blue Oaf" and Craig picks on him with various gags. But both will become friends in near future. Gallery Giganty.PNG|Craig's Hulk form Weapons Qui-Gon's_lightsaber.png|Craig's Lightsaber (after Qui-Gon Jinn's death) 16 - 1.png|Craig's Three Wishes Keyblade Iron Man UA2.jpg|Craig's Iron-Man Armor (After UA Tony declares it dead) Mjolnir_(Earth-1610)_from_Ultimate_Power_Vol_1_5_0001.png|Craig's War Hammer Vigilante_Toolkit.png|Craig's Vigilante Tool (Cap's Shield, Logan's Claws and Spidey's Web-Shooter in one) Ultimatrix.png|Craig's Ultimatrix Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Comic Relief Category:Craig & Friends Adventure Team Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Avengers Category:Elements of Harmony: Magic Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Craig & Sabine Category:Size changers Category:Shape Shifters Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived characters Category:Courtney's allies Category:Swordsmen Category:Second-in-Command Category:Teleporters Category:Narrators Category:Duplication Category:Brother figures Category:Genies Category:Artists